


Something distinctly Annabeth

by Demigodsrunningwild



Series: First Times [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy hug for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something distinctly Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> yay new edition to 'First Time', i think I like this the best :) 
> 
> hope you guys had a jolly christmas and awesome holiday ^-^
> 
> enjoy <3

“Hey Annabeth, what do you think of jewellery like necklaces...and stuff?” Percy asked not so subtly, considering it was Annabeth’s birthday in well…today.

They were walking through Annabeth’s favourite miniature village park, each with a coffee in hand.

“I hate them with a burning passion,” Annabeth replied, disgust in her voice.

“Oh” Percy said, looking at the ground, his heart dropped. He’d gotten Annabeth a present that she hates. He really should ask questions like this before the actual date.

“Hey,” Annabeth said quietly, “I’m kidding Seaweed Brain.”

“Huh, what? really?” Percy’s head whipped up staring at Annabeth’s smiling face (a hint of guilt was showing. But mostly amusement) “Not funny Chase,”

“It was a little,” Annabeth said, squinting her eyes and holding her thumb and index finger a centimetre apart,”just a tad bit, come on admit it,”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy,” Percy huffed.

“Aww come on,”Annabeth said, nudging Percy’s shoulder “Sorry?”

Percy grinned at that, it was usually really hard for Annabeth to admit she was even a little wrong and for her to apologise so quickly, well it made Percy feel just a bit special. Who was he kidding, Percy was feeling more smug than the smuggest person to ever live.

“Stop smirking,” Annabeth’s voice pulled him back to earth and he caught her rolling her eyes.

“Okay,” Percy replied, still smirking.

“So what kind of necklace did you get me anyway?” Annabeth asked, steering Percy’s attention in a different direction.

“Well, um,” Percy stopped walking when they passed under a tall maple tree, “wait a second,”

Percy dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He took a deep breath and handed it over, suddenly he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he started cracking his knuckles nervously. This was the first present Percy had ever gotten Annabeth and he didn’t know what he was going to do if she hated it.

Annabeth took her time opening the present, running her delicately strong fingers over the velvet box and traced the words on the top that said Wise Girl. The corners of her lips lifted slightly at the sight of the words, making his stomach flutter and his heart skip several beats. _This has not got to be healthy for me_ , Percy thought. Then she was opening it. Percy looked at his hands, now fiddling with his jacket zipper. There was a sharp intake of breath. _Great, she hates it, i’m the worst present giver ever, I knew I should have gotten that architecture book with an owl on it._

“It’s beautiful,” Annabeth whispered.

Percy slowly lifted his head, eyes shut tightly, then he hesitantly opened one eye slowly then the other. He was met with Annabeth’s smiling face and sparkling grey eyes and he’s heart melted, just like that. If anyone ever wanted to turn Percy into a puddle of mess, all they had to do was show him a picture of Annabeth smiling and he’d be done for.

“Thank you,” Annabeth said looking at him, a light blush dusted her cheeks.

“Do you want to put it on?” Percy asked  
Annabeth nodded still smiling. Percy grinned ear to ear and took the necklace out of the box. Annabeth turned around and lifted her blonde curls so Percy could tie the leather string around her neck.

“Annabeth?” Percy said quietly

“Yeah?” Annabeth replied looking up at Percy’s ocean green eyes.

“C-can I hug you?” Percy asked, his cheeks painted a faint pink.

Annabeth lifted herself onto her toes, threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into Percy’s neck. Percy heard a muffled yes and he smiled to himself. He rested his head on her shoulders, heart pounding furiously and breathed in her sweet scent of books, coffee and something distinctly Annabeth. He never wanted to let go.

“Happy birthday Wise Girl,” Percy said softly.

A red coral pendant was pressed between them.


End file.
